


Ronda Noturna

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [42]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Camp Nanowrimo, Lemon, M/M, POV
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Vai olhar nosso filho e me deixa descansar, porra!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ronda Noturna

**Author's Note:**

> Um momento da rotina dos meninos escrita pro Camp e revisada de um jeito bem porquinho. A imagem que eu usei de base foi [essa](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v425/Kitsune__chan/70.jpg).  
> 

  
(2010)

Podia sentir seu peito úmido pelo suor das minhas costas, seu corpo se mexendo sobre o meu com movimentos lentos, o quadril falhando em alguns momentos pela vontade de simplesmente enfiar tudo com vontade. Mas ele não faria isso, apesar de eu estar quase implorando que ele me abrisse no meio.

Mantinha minhas mãos firmes, os braços esticados sobre o colchão e minha cabeça estava apoiada sobre o braço dormente, sentindo a respiração quente dele no meu ombro. Me deixava maluco quando gemia baixinho, atiçava minha vontade de rebolar por baixo do seu quadril, mas quando eu tentava ele apertava meus pulsos com ainda mais força, murmurando "não" quando conseguia reunir ar o suficiente.

Eu só podia agarrar os lençóis e contrair os dedos dos pés, tentando domar a vontade de me esfregar naquele colchão e obrigar Lucius a gozar comigo.

Como se respondesse ao meu pensamento, seu corpo se ajeitou sobre o meu para que ele pudesse entrar mais, o quadril se ergueu um pouco e ele se ajoelhou no colchão, metendo com a força que gostaria e se agarrando nos meus pulsos, usando-os de apoio enquanto a testa dele se encaixou no espaço entre meu ombro e o pescoço, agora ofegando sem se preocupar com o volume.

Olhei na direção da porta e afundei meu rosto na pele do braço, tentando me concentrar no que estava acontecendo. Se eu sequer sonhasse com uma intromissão não conseguiria aproveitar mais nada.

Sem poder ver nada só existia o corpo dele dentro do meu, o prazer que os movimentos dele me causavam e o sentimento de ser só dele, tanto quanto ele era apenas meu. Inconscientemente, ergui um pouco meu quadril e ele não reclamou, aumentando a intensidade das estocadas e me obrigando a morder o lençol para não gemer alto demais.

Por fim sua respiração falhou e ele gemeu meu nome enquanto colocava tudo com força, suas coxas tremendo sobre as minhas, as mãos agarrando minha pele, os espasmos dele se unindo aos meus, eu só tinha começado a gozar com o fim do orgasmo dele e mesmo assim foi maravilhoso sentir ele inteiro dentro de mim, ainda latejando um pouco como se quisesse facilitar o meu orgasmo.

Soltou meus pulsos, deu pequenos beijos de um ombro ao outro e ficou de quatro sobre mim, saindo com dificuldade e se jogando do meu lado, o rosto corado e suado com um sorriso satisfeito. Respiramos um pouco antes de nossos olhares se cruzarem e os dois murmurarem "eu te amo".

Olhei na direção das coxas dele e joguei a cabeça contra o colchão. Merda.

\- Você não usou camisinha? - perguntei com a voz cansada.

\- Acabei esquecendo, sério.

\- Esqueceu o cacete, você não quer é levantar. - soquei seu ombro e ele riu, riu como um perfeito filho da puta. Ele sabia que quando transava sem camisinha ficava excitado mais rápido.

\- Eu que fui ontem, é sua vez.

\- Mas eu já gozei três vezes essa noite, tô morto.

\- Você gozou sozinho, por acaso?

Lancei um olhar irritado que o fez rir e se erguer com dificuldade. Ouvi seus passos contornando a cama e parando onde ele devia ter largado a cueca. Virei a cabeça e ele estava terminando de colocar a peça, pescando o meu roupão do mancebo perto da porta.

\- Se cobre pelo menos, ou vai gozar quatro vezes essa noite.

\- A proposta é boa... - me apoiei sobre um dos cotovelos e puxei o lençol sobre o meu corpo - mas eu preciso acordar cedo amanhã.

\- Nossa, nossa, ele é o único que precisa acordar cedo, que coisa... - abriu a porta e olhou o corredor antes de me olhar de volta - Mas considere o assunto pelo menos.

\- Vai olhar nosso filho e me deixa descansar, porra! - ameacei jogar um travesseiro nele tentando conter o riso e ele fingiu se defender com os braços na frente do rosto, saindo em seguida.  



End file.
